


Terror en la embajada

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Real Event, Blood and Violence, Death, Kidnapping, Shock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ni Manuel ni Fernanda sabían las cosas que iban a pasar cuando visitaron la embajada. (Alteración de sucesos)





	Terror en la embajada

Hace tiempo que Manuel no viaja a Costa Rica. Son 8 horas en avión para llegar a San José a la para ver al embajador, que era Guillermo Yunge. No era el quien iba voluntariamente, pero tampoco se negó en sobremanera, aunque si le hubiesen dado a elegir, se hubiera quedado en Santiago. Era un simple “chequeo de relaciones”, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Probablemente los funcionarios hubiesen sido avisados de su llegada por parte de Yunge, y debieron darle aviso a Fernanda, también, siendo que el asunto se trataba de las relaciones diplomáticas de sus países.

Le habían ofrecido a un acompañante, pero el chileno se negó, porque no parecía gustarle que lo siguieran a todos lados, prefería mucho más llegar el sólo y pasar por las calles costarricenses por su cuenta, ver más de lo que no ha podido ver. Se encuentra con Feña en el Aeropuerto Internacional Tobías Bolaños Palma, y desde ahí van juntos. Se hospeda en un hotel los días siguientes hasta que llega su momento de visitar la embajada el 27 de Julio, va junto con la tica.

—Yo no me entero de lo que pasa allá —Dice, con avergonzada honestidad. Quizás debiese preocuparse más por lo que pasa, siendo que está en juego su relación con un país, pero si lo admite, a Chile no le importa tanto tampoco. —Huu, debo fijarme más, a lo mejor llamar… —Manuel se mete las manos en los bolsillos y sólo mira al frente, se pone los auriculares detrás de los oídos.

—Yo tampoco sé, la verdad —“Estrechez de Corazón” de Los Prisioneros se escucha a considerable volumen desde fuera. —Por eso vamos po’ —La tica va tras de él, aunque ella es quien probablemente sabe mejor a dónde hay que ir, ¿quién no conoce sus propias calles como la palma de su mano? Cuando llegan al lugar, ven a un policía en la entrada; José Orlando Jiménez, costarricense. Fernanda lo saluda con notoria simpatía y Manuel sólo pasa.

—Buenas tardes, pasen —Invita uno de los funcionarios dentro, el chileno se quita los auriculares, los guarda en sus bolsillos. —Don Manuel, ¿no? —Cuando lo tratan de formas respetuosas, en general, se siente un poco incómodo, pero opta por no decir nada, sólo asiente con la cabeza mientras Fernanda avanza con más seguridad, como Pedro por su casa. —Nos avisaron que vendría, así que quisimos preparar todo. Espero se sienta a gusto. —No iba a estar ahí todo el día, claramente, si no un par de horas, para ver cómo funcionaba todo. Fernanda no parecía hacerse problema, se quedó hablando con una tal Xinia, una de las secretarias, en lo que Manuel estaba en una de las oficinas, a veces compartía palabras con algunos de los funcionarios, pero casi todo el tiempo se la pasó mirando a la ventana, y por esa misma razón, fue el primero en ver lo que se desencadenó.

Escucha 3 disparos.

No es el único, obviamente, cuando voltea a mirar, varios de los presentes se acercan a las ventanas, y escucha un grito proveniente de otras de las oficinas.

—¿Es un asalto? —Preguntó atemorizado César Gómez, asistente del embajador, quien no se encontraba en las dependencias en el momento. Venía desde fuera, y la única persona fuera era…

El policía.

Manuel se apresura fuera de la oficina, le siguen dos funcionarios, su corazón late fuerte por la preocupación y siente el palpitar en los oídos. Ve a Fernanda fuera también, quien le dirige una mirada consternada. Pasan unos minutos, y José Jiménez entra, armado con un fusil M16. Cuando mira al hombre, cree que tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Roberto Nieto, primer secretario, sale y lo encara. —¿José? —Manuel intenta tomarlo por el hombro para meterlo a la oficina de nuevo, pero se halla inmovible. Ve a Fernanda e intenta indicarle que vuelva a meterse a la oficina de la que salió, pero hace caso omiso. Ella es quien opta por salir primero.

—¿Qué está…? —Manuel avanza para detenerla, estaba acercándose demasiado y el otro estaba armado. Jura que su corazón se detuvo un momento cuando lo vio apuntarle, pero después desvío la dirección a Roberto Nieto, y le envió dos disparos. Manuel siente una punzada. Se oyeron los gritos del hombre y los de Fernanda al mismo tiempo. Cristhian Yusef, el cónsul, sale, claramente horrorizado por el hecho, intenta meterse a la oficina de vuelta, pero las balas son más rápidas, Fernanda vuelve a gritar. Manuel siente otra punzada. Mira los dos cuerpos y la sangre correr, esparcida por las paredes, le recorre un escalofrío por la espalda, se siente temblar, pero logra salir del trance para correr hacia la otra y meterse a la oficina con ella. Cierra la puerta con el cerrojo, y mira, asustado, a los preocupadísimos rostros dentro de la dependencia. Su respiración es agitada.

— _Mierda_ —Masculla, aún en shock. Pero está más afectada Fernanda que él, porque cuando voltea a verla, está temblando y tapándose la boca con la mano. Chile saca el teléfono de sus bolsillos para marcar hasta que se olvida de que no está en su casa. —Cresta, tica, hay que llamar a emergencias —Fernanda no responde, en cambio, está mirando al suelo, aún en el mismo estado que antes.

—Ya llamamos a emergencias, vienen en camino —Dice una mujer, hay dos personas mirando por la ventana. Él sabe que van a tardar, sabe que muy probablemente esos dos hombres fuera van a morir desangrados, o quizá ya están muertos. Manuel opta por llamar al embajador, en una medida desesperada de advertirle que no acudiera al lugar. Le marca y espera a una respuesta.

—¿Aló? —Responde desde el otro lado Yunge, Manuel intenta regular su respiración para hablar.

—Guillermo, escuche —Apegó el teléfono,

-¿Qué pasó? -Sonó preocupado, y debía estarlo. Manuel tragó en seco.

-El guardia de afuera… le disparó a dos personas- Escuchó un largo silencio desde la otra línea. -¿Guillermo? –

-¿Cómo…? – Sonaba incrédulo. El castaño miró a los funcionarios escuchando su conversación.

-Les dispararon- Estaba poniéndose nervioso en ese punto, ¿y cómo no? Hay dos cuerpos afuera y un policía armado, en cualquier momento le podía disparar a la puerta. – Estamos encerrados en una oficina, ¿dónde cresta estás? – Vio de reojo a Fernanda avanzando lentamente hasta una silla de escritorio, un hombre la movió hacia atrás para que pudiera sentarse. -¡Guillermo! –

-Disculpa, disculpa, pero… -Lo oye tembloroso, se toma otro rato para hablar. -Cómo... ¿Cómo? ¿A quiénes? ¿Por qué…? –Chile avanzó por la habitación en un intento de calmarse. Ha vivido situaciones de mayor estrés, esto no es nada comparado a otras cosas, pero, de todos modos, no puede evitar temer por la vida de los otros.

-No sé sus nombres, pero están afuera, les dispararon dos veces, por la mierda…  -Sonaba enojado, estresado. Un desastre así… Dios, ¿aún no llega Emergencias? -Voy a cortar, te llamo si hay alguna noticia- Oprime el botón rojo en la pantalla del teléfono y vuelve a guardarlo. Avanza hacia Fernanda, quien todavía está alterada. - ¿Tica? -Intenta llamar su atención, incluso se agacha para mirarla. -Tica, mira, van a venir… -No es el mejor en calmar a la gente en absoluto, no sabe qué hacer.

-… Están muertos- Murmulla.

-¿Qué? –

-Están muertos, ¿no? -

Y Manuel sabe que es verdad, porque lo siente, pero no quiere decirlo.

Suelta un gruñido, sintiéndose genuinamente enojado por el tiempo que tardó Emergencias en llegar. De todos modos, no podían entrar al lugar por la calidad de rehenes de los funcionarios. Pasan los minutos y nada, el hombre sigue afuera y los funcionarios repartidos en dos grupos siguen encerrados en cada oficina, la otra es la más cercana, temen que vaya a matar a algún otro funcionario. ¿Por qué había pasado eso tan de pronto? Pasaron los minutos y así una hora, hasta que sonó el teléfono de la oficina. Contestó una mujer de nombre Jeannette.

-Diga- Dijo temblorosa, tan nerviosa como sus compañeros. – Sí, estamos bien, estoy… confundida, pero bien. Ya llevamos una hora aquí. – Manuel, atento, avanzó apresurado hasta el lado de la ciudadana, quien lo miró para extenderle el teléfono. No tardó en mucho en ponérselo al oído para empezar su cháchara.

\- ¿Quién es? -Pregunta una voz sería desde la otra línea.

\- Manuel… Manuel Rodríguez -Masculló. Desde la otra línea, el hombre mostraba curiosidad.

\- He de suponer que es un rehén más, señor- Y como si algo inhumano se le hubiera metido, comenzó a gritarle al teléfono.

\- ¿Tú que crees, weon? ¡Si fuera el loco que metió los tiros no te estaría hablando tan normal! -Le da rabia algo bastante simple. Escucha un suspiro.

\- Seňor, le pido que se calme. Estamos en una situación crítica, es delicado. ¿Dónde está el señor Jiménez? -El castaño avanza hacia la puerta, se para frente a ella, nervioso, y piensa en abrirla sólo para ver si no abandonó el lugar. Pero por el bien de los otros, cree que es mejor dejarla como está.

\- Está afuera, estamos encerrados en una oficina hace 1 hora y nadie viene -Rezongó, esperando algún tipo de explicación que lo sacara de la incertidumbre.

\- No podemos intervenir -Siente que le hierve la sangre unos momentos cuando oye esto.

\- ¿Cómo que no pueden— -

\- Conllevaría a poner en riesgo a los funcionarios, y a usted –

Se sintió derrotado.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Espero a que los maten? ¿Qué van a hacer? –

Ya quedaba claro que el hombre pertenecía a la Fuerza Pública. Parecía ser que recibió una llamada desde la otra oficina.

-Por ahora, negociar-

Manuel se quedó en silencio.

-Agotaremos todos los recursos que dispongamos hasta que nos den la orden de intervenir-

…

Ha pasado otra hora. Ya van 2, y nada.

Pasan minutos y todavía no hay una intervención real. La tica se estabilizó del shock de pronto en el rato que pasó y ahora al menos podía hablar. Los países, en general, no están tan afectados por la muerte de las personas, gran parte de ellos ha experimentado la pérdida de un gran número de estas al mismo tiempo y lo han soportado, muchos saben lo que es la guerra, pero, aun así, Fernanda no puede evitar sentirse horrorizada por lo que pasaba. Manuel estaba pegado a la puerta, escuchando lo que pasaba afuera.

-Voy a salir- Escuchó a su compañera murmurar, Manuel sintió como una punzada en el pecho. ¿Estaba loca?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo vas a salir? -Preguntó en incredulidad, la idea no sólo era estúpida, pero peligrosa e irresponsable. El hombre estaba armado, muy a pesar de su condición sobrehumana de nación, eso iba a hacerle daño. -¿Estay weona? Te quedas aquí dentro –

La otra frunció el ceño. -No me quiero quedar acá adentro esperando a que maten al resto, Manu Tengo que hablarle – Él se paró en frente de la puerta a propósito, dejarla salir, así como así sería imprudente, y no va a arriesgar a más personas, mucho menos a ella. -… Manuel- Declaró, ahora con voz decidida. Manuel, visiblemente exasperado, exclamó: -Sé que quieres hacer, pero si dejo que salgas y te hace algo _pago el pato yo_ y también vas a quedar mal tú, espera un rato- Pero cuando la miró se dio cuenta de que realmente no iba a convencerla.

-Si pasa algo la culpa es mía, ahora, ¿puedes moverte? - Se quedó ahí un rato hasta hacer un mohín de mala gana, moviéndose lentamente de la puerta. Costa Rica quitó el cerrojo de la puerta cuando escuchó a Manuel hablarle en voz baja.

-Ten cuidado- Ella asintió con la cabeza, abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para sólo salir ella. Después, la cerró detrás de si, Manuel no puso el cerrojo. Los funcionarios miraron a Manuel, cuestionando la decisión con su preocupado mirar, él les hizo una seña de estarse quietos en lo que apegaba la oreja a la puerta para escuchar.

-Don Orlando- Llamó, y el otro, con arma en mano, se volteó con una ola de nervios rebosándolo, apuntando el fusil directamente a su cara. Fernanda instintivamente alzó los brazos para indicarle que no pretendía nada, lentamente, se movió a un costado. -No voy a hacerle nada, sólo quiero hablar…- Estaba nerviosa, joder que lo estaba, pero si no lograba dialogar tranquilamente con él todo sería para nada.

-No la voy a escuchar, no me van a llevar en cana a mí, ni los voy a dejar- Fernanda dio un minúsculo paso adelante cuando vio su pulgar casi apretando el gatillo, una presión en su pecho la obligó a parar, terror recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Inhalo y exhaló para volver a hablar. El hombre sonaba bastante alterado, un quebradizo tono en su voz hizo el corazón de la nación quebrarse. Sentía pena por ese hombre, las cosas no tenían que ser así.

-No, no, nadie se lo va a llevar -Era una mentira, pero debía intentar convencerlo de cualquier manera para que soltara el arma. -De verdad se lo digo, pero primero necesito que me pase el arma- Extendió la mano, y el hombre, en su desesperación, dio un tiro al piso. Fernanda casi suelta un grito por la sorpresa. Manuel, desde dentro de la oficina, pensó que le habrían dado a ella y casi se infarta, pero descubrió que no podía ser porque no se escuchó ningún grito.

-¡No invente cosas, señorita, no estoy para mentiras aquí! De qué me sirve… de qué me sirve… Me despidieron… - ¿Era por eso que todo eso había empezado, por un despido? Fernanda bajó los brazos, dando otro paso. El fusil ahora estaba en contacto con su frente. Vio al hombre con lágrimas en los ojos, y creyó sentir las propias queriendo salir ante la situación.

-No, no lo van a despedir, también les puedo hablar… No tiene que hacer nada de esto, no haga más daño del que ya ha hecho -Jiménez mira al suelo sin saber qué hacer, Fernanda podría haber intentado quitarle el arma en ese tiempo, tiene la suficiente fuerza física para un enfrentamiento, pero optó por ser prudente y esperar a que él le diera el arma por su cuenta. Los latidos yendo más rápido golpeteaban en su pecho con incesante vehemencia, su cabeza daba vueltas por la tensión de la situación. -… ¿Tiene usted familia? - Reticente, el hombre respondió:

-… Rosa… y mis hijos… -Fernanda asintió con la cabeza, disuadiéndolo para que le hablase más de ellos. -Uno tiene 30 aňos-

-La van a pasar mal si sigue con esto. ¿Dónde están ellos? –

-…Puriscal – Quizá podría convencer a Fuerza Pública que trajera a su familia si no lo convencía… Pero tenía que hacerlo, debía convencerle.

-Puedo hacer que le traigan a su familia, pero por favor… - La tica lentamente movió la mano hasta tocar la punta del arma, intentando bajarlo. El hombre estaba cediendo.

\- ¡Seňor Jiménez! –

Autos e inminentes pisadas se escuchaban desde fuera. El otro, despertando del trance, se alistó para dar un tiro, viendo su fallo, Fernanda retrocedió rápidamente, dio un disparo y la bala pasó justo al lado suyo, la sintió rozarle el hombro. El terror súbito la hizo correr de vuelta a la oficina, empujó para entrar, empujando a Manuel hacia adelante en el proceso. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con cerrojo, pegando la espalda a esta mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Chile la miró con sorpresa, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. -¿Qué pasó? -La tica miró a los rostros preocupados en la habitación e intento calmarse para poder hablar. -Feňa, ¿qué pasó? -Respira. Dentro y fuera. Cálmate. -¿Feňa? –

-…Llegaron los policías, no pude… ¡Estaba a punto! -Exclamó en frustración, pasándose una mano por la cara con molestia. Chile soltó un suspiro. -De verdad estuve a punto- El teléfono de la oficina sonó de nuevo, desde afuera estaban comunicándose con Jiménez dos negociadores que entraron en la delegación. Montero contestó al estar más cerca, con voz segura, preguntó de quién era parte la llamada.

-Soy Cecilia Montero, ¿quién habla? -Se quedó hablando un poco más con la persona tras el teléfono hasta que le pidieron que lo pasara a Costa Rica, quien se acercó rápidamente al escritorio, tomando el teléfono para pegárselo al oído.

-¡Fernanda!- Llamó el ministro de Seguridad costarricense. Se conocían, obviamente. Soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que al menos era alguien conocido.

-Don Rogelio, ¿qué está pasando? – Preguntó algo alterada. Se escuchaban voces desde afuera, presuntamente de las dos personas que habían ingresado.

-Enviamos a negociadores para convencer a Jiménez de soltar a los rehenes, mantente donde estás y no intentes nada- Se sintió casi hervir del enfado que le provocaban las palabras; los países no pueden meterse en ciertos asuntos y eso está bien, pero la situación le parece desesperante.

-Ya intenté hablar con él y vinieron ellos, estaba a punto de convencerlo de que me diera el arma cuando los malparidos— -Se mordió el labio para no soltar ningún otro insulto, no era momento de estar puteando a la gente, sus nervios no la hacían controlar exactamente lo que decía. -… cuando llegaron… -Prosiguió entre dientes. El hombre soltó un suspiro desganado antes de proseguir.

-¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso? ¡No armes más problemas! –

-Vos y yo sabemos que, aunque me dispare no me va a pasar nada -Espetó con cierto enfado, la habitación estaba en silencio y el ministro se preparaba para hablar otra vez, pareciendo querer comenzar una discusión con ella. – Lo pueden convencer si le traen a su mujer, eso nada más digo. Chao. -Cortó la llamada poniendo el teléfono de vuelta en su lugar, se alejó del escritorio para ver las miradas de los otros sobre ella. Un de los trabajadores dentro caminó hasta la ventana, abriendo levemente la cortina para ver a las patrullas. Pasa el rato y pareciera ser que los negociadores no llegaron a nada, la tensión en el ambiente era creciente y Manuel se estaba cansando de estar ahí. Tuvo que esperar a regañadientes de todos modos, porque el tiempo que pasaron allí fueron horas, horas de incertidumbre en los que recibieron llamadas pretendiendo que mantuvieran la calma, ¿quién iba a mantener la calma en esa situación? Les pedían que no hicieran nada arriesgado, mas las dos personificaciones dentro querían hacerlo con tal de evitar la masacre. Supuestamente Fuerza Pública “no tenía ningún tipo de autorización para ingresar al recinto”, Manuel se preguntó por qué no hablaban con Guillermo puesto que era el encargado de la dependencia, de no ser porque él se los contó, probablemente no sabrían que habían muertos dentro.

Se escucha un disparo.

-…No…- Murmura Fernanda en incredulidad, sin querer creer que hubiese matado a otra persona. Los miembros de Pro Chile que se agolpan detrás se acercan lentamente. -…No otro más…- Manuel insulta en un susurro, y, como si estuviera enajenado, abrió la puerta hasta la mitad para salir con paso seguro, la molestia de no saber qué ocurría era un peso increíblemente difícil de soportar. Costa Rica salió de él, apoyando ambas manos sobre su espalda para avanzar, volteó a mirar a los funcionarios para decirles que no salieran por nada del mundo, porque ellos no pueden soportar esas heridas como pueden los países. El castaño sale sirviéndole como escudo a la otra, la puerta se junta detrás de ellos, y se cubre instintivamente la boca al ver la escena delante suyo.

-No, no, no- Más pronto de lo que pensó ella se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, miró con horror al hombre con el que hace horas pudo hablar, agonizante por una bala. Intentó tomarla por los hombros para evitar que no avanzara hasta el cuerpo. Eran 4 cuerpos, uno que ninguno de ellos había realmente notado, una mujer joven a unos pasos más allá de los dos cadáveres; Roberto Nieto y Christian Yussef.

Jiménez se había disparado en la barbilla.

Pudo ver un rastro de sangre hasta el cuerpo del perpetrador. Debió estar vivo por varios minutos antes de desfallecer.

Pudo haberlo ayudado.

Los ojos marrones claro de la joven comenzaron a lagrimear, el chileno, sintiendo un gran tramo de culpa y compasión recorriéndole, la abrazó. Fernanda estaba llorando libremente sobre su hombro. Afectado por la situación, optó por no mirar fijamente los cuerpos para evitar llenarse de más remordimiento, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí, en su pecho, significando una presión molesta. Se quedaron así varios minutos hasta que un funcionario salió para ver lo que había ocurrido, entrando en el mismo estado de shock al verlo, quedándole una sensación nauseabunda, volvió a entrar a la oficina para evitarse tal vista y comunicarles a sus compañeros.

A las 22:00 horas, Fuerza Pública se digno a entrar en el lugar. Detrás de ellos venía Guillermo Yunge intentando librarse de los uniformados que no le permitían pasar, batiéndose con ellos a codazos. Chile vio la expresión de terror y incredulidad golpear al embajador. Comenzaron a sacar a los trabajadores del lugar, no sin antes cubrir los cuerpos con las telas correspondientes para evitarles el morbo. Manuel, aún agitado, ayudó a llevar a una temblorosa tica afuera, quien seguía llorando, aún con el pasar de los minutos. Había sangre en su camisa blanca, Chile estaba seguro de que les iban a pedir testimonios sobre lo ocurrido, pero él no estaba para decir nada ni le apetecía hacerlo, es un país, no le debe explicaciones a nadie. Una vez afuera, se encontró a Yunge apoyado contra la pared, intentando mantenerse estable. El castaño se acercaba para decirle un par de palabras con brusquedad.

-Esto también es culpa tuya- Espetó, parado al lado suyo. - ¿Qué hicieron para entrar más rápido? ¡Nada! ¡Te llame y ni aun así— -Manuel se detuvo cuando sintió que le tomaban del brazo y le tiraban hacia atrás, era Fernanda, quien le negó con la cabeza, intentando indicarle que no siguiera su dura crítica al embajador, aquel lo miraba con ojos vidriosos y expresión alterada

Gruñendo por lo bajo, se alejaron los dos del recinto para ir a pararse cerca de una de las patrullas, había ciudadanos agolpados alrededor, en frente de las cintas de _“prohibido el paso”_. Todo eso parecía una pesadilla, era la noche lúgubre y desastrosa que Manuel nunca pensó que iba a vivir al venir a Costa Rica, sólo para verificar el estado de la embajada. Les hicieron un par de preguntas que a Fernanda le costó responder y que él respondió de mala gana, sólo pudieron irse un par de horas después, el chileno se dirigió al hotel en el que se hospedaba sólo después de verificar que de la tica se iba a encargar el ministro Ramos, unos policías la escoltaron de vuelta a su casa. Cuando llegó al hotel y a su habitación, se sentó en la cama por varios minutos pensando en lo acontecido, la culpa le quema todavía, porque sabe que podría haber hecho algo, pero no hizo nada porque también tenía miedo, no era miedo por su propia situación, si no por la ajena.

Con pensamientos alborotados, se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedándose dormido después de varios minutos mirando al techo.

La mañana siguiente vio las noticias en la televisión informando lo ocurrido.

_“Fuerzas especiales de la policía de Costa Rica ingresaron esta madrugada a las dependencias de la embajada chilena en ese país y encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de cuatro personas. Así se puso fin a las seis horas de secuestro de diez rehenes por parte de un policía local en la sede. El Gobierno confirmó anoche que entre los muertos se cuentan tres chilenos: Roberto Nieto Maturana, primer secretario, Christian Yuseff, cónsul, y Rocío Sariego, ex secretaria que colaboraba con el Centenario de Neruda. Además, estaba el cadáver de José Orlando Jiménez Jiménez, responsable de los hechos, quien se disparó, tuvo un tiempo de sobrevida y murió tras desangrarse._

_Los siete rehenes sobrevivientes fueron atendidos por la Cruz Roja. En tanto, la Cancillería inicia hoy los trámites de repatriación de los cuerpos. Esta madrugada la canciller Alvear calificó lo ocurrido como un "doloroso golpe"._

_"Estamos todos muy tristes y la familia ha de saber que los acompañamos", dijo. La secretaria informó del desenlace de la situación al presidente Lagos. Según sus palabras su reacción fue "muy triste". La Cancillería inició inmediatamente el contacto con los familiares de los diplomáticos en Chile y el jefe de gabinete de la ministra, Germán Guerrero, gestiona a través de las representaciones en Panamá y República Dominicana un apoyo a la embajada en Costa Rica en todos los trámites de traslado. Esto incluye el viaje de personal de refuerzo a San José.”_

El pueblo costarricense se solidarizó con la comunidad chilena, siendo partícipe de una vigilia la noche después de la matanza. Buscaron mostrar su apoyo a la pérdida de las familias chilenas, asegurando que en Costa Rica tenían un gran aliado en el momento de dolor. Mensajes de apoyo fueron recibidos por las familias chilenas, y en el transcurso de 2 días, Fernanda lo llamó para juntarse en la Plaza de la Cultura. Manuel estaba esperando sentado en las escaleras cuando la vio llegar, sentándose a su lado. Mantienen un silencio incómodo un buen rato, ella rompe el silencio unos momentos después.

-¿Le preguntaron algo, mae?-

Su voz suena baja y algo deprimida, supone que no ha estado muy bien en esos días —se la había pasado en su habitación sin hacer más que sentirse miserable—.

-Algunas cosas, nada importante- Había tenido una conversación incómoda con Guillermo porque le habían pedido que se comunicara por él para hablar sobre los hechos, le habían preguntado cosas respecto al lugar en el que estuvo en el transcurso del tiempo y qué otras cosas ocurrieron además de lo ya sabido. Escuchando sólo el sonido de las charlas de la gente alrededor y el paso de los autos por unos momentos, Fernanda soltó un suspiro y abrazó sus piernas. -… ¿Estay bien? - Siempre se le ha hecho raro preguntarle eso a alguien, algo así como incómodo, pero, por un lado, le preocupa, no serán tan cercanos como se cree, pero puede decir que son… amigos, _casi._ Al menos ella le agrada _._

-No- Admite sin más, el castaño pone una mano en su hombro. -Pude haber evitado eso-

-Hasta donde sé no erí vidente, no creo que supieras que iba a pasar- Manuel opina lo mismo, pero, ¿de qué iba a servir decírselo? Prefería intentar animarla a su modo que agravar la situación. -Las cosas… pasan, déjalo así-

-¿Cómo está tan tranquilo?- En su momento, el tema le tenía nervioso, pero prefería esconder esas cosas tras una fachada de gruñón ermitaño, ¿para qué se va a deprimir con temas de la vida y la muerte? Mueren miles de personas todos los días, y le llega a afectar cuando mueren muchos, a veces, cuando lo hacen frente a él, como lo que ocurrió en la embajada, pero no va a tirarse en la cama para llorar todo el día por esas cosas.

-Tení que vivir con ciertas cosas a veces, tica, no te puedes echar a morir por cada cosa mala que pasa. La vida sigue. - La ve levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. En realidad, eso era algo que necesitaba escuchar.

-…Perdón - Dice, Manu rueda los ojos.

-¿Para qué te disculpas?-

-Eran chilenos- Costa Rica lo miró apenada. -Yo… El Estado de Costa Rica tomará la responsabilidad por el crimen-.

-No necesitas- -

-Esas familias necesitan una remuneración, Manuel- El castaño soltó un suspiro, asintiendo con la cabeza en aceptación. Quizá allá en Chile optaran por no meterse en el tema, por ende, las familias no recibirían ningún dinero. Así que suponía que era mejor como lo planteaba Fernanda. Tras un rato de silencio, Manuel sintió de pronto como la otra se le acercaba, y le abrazó, apretándolo con suficiente fuerza como para que él se le fuera el aire.

-Gracias-Sintiéndose un poco incomodado, sintió un ardor en su cara que atribuyó a un sonrojo, y le dio unas palmadas rápidas en la espalda.

-Ya, ya, de nada-Una vez se separaron, Manuel, un poco avergonzado, miró hacia un costado, cruzándose de brazos. Se levantó de la escalera y le extendió la mano a la otra para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. -Eh, no sé… ¿Vamos a tomar algo? -Fernanda se le quedó mirando un rato para luego soltar una risita, pasando un brazo por alrededor de los hombros del castaño, quien respingo ante el contacto brusco.

-¡Sólo si usted paga, compa!-


End file.
